Home and away, revenge
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Brax got revenge, Hammer had it coming. He killed Casey, he killed Brax's brother...


_**This is only one or two chapters long. I hope you feel sorry for Brax in this chapter :) xxxxxxxxxxxx tbis is not a chax story ...**_

Chapter One

Brax had one weakness. The thing he cared about most, his brothers. His enemy's knew if to hurt Brax they would hurt Heath or Casey...preferably the kid, the 16 year old kid Casey.

Hammer and Jake where Braxs enemy gang and Heath, of course who else? Had a plan.

Him, Sam, Jack, Peewee And Brodie where gonna raid Hammers drug crop and burn it. They knew it was in a shed out in the bush.

Brax Found this out and insisted he come along. "Got the matches?" asked Heath, Peewee grinned and handed him the matches. "Their gonna lose out on 60k!" Heath grinned in glee.

The River boys chuckled. "Okay, light it up" Said Brax. Heath and Sam walked to the shed and poured the petrol in, only a little to ignite it. Sam lit the match and they ran as the shed burst into flames.

"BRAXTON!" they heard Jake shout as their car pulled up. Jake shouted curses at them as they sped off in Braxs Ute.

* * *

Casey started laughing as Brax and Heath explained what they did to Jakes crop. "Haha! What was he saying?" Casey laughed. "Things a kid like you shouldn't hear" Heath said and ruffled Casey's hair.

"Heath!" Casey growled annoyed as he fixed his hair, Brax chuckled. "Can i have a beer Brax?" Casey asked, "You have to ask?" Heath scoffed.

"You know what Brax is like" Casey said. "One...maybe two" Brax said. Casey threw his brothers a bottle each then grabbed one himself.

* * *

Heath walked with Casey past the diner. Casey was going to school, Heath wolf whistled two girls and Casey shook his head, embarrassed.

"What's the matter Case?" Heath grinned, "You are so embarrassing" Casey smirked. Sasha and Ruby where waiting outside the diner tables With Romeo and Dex.

"Bye" Casey said and walked to his friends who smiled. Heath jogged upto Brax who sat with Sam and Brodie. "Yo Heath" Sam said.

He held a peice of paper to Heath. '_Watch your back' _it said. "Ugh, Jake. Ignore the creep he's all mouth" Heath reassured. Brax nodded his head and watched Casey and his friends walk off. It was so obvious Casey fancied Ruby. Brax chuckled, he fancied the look of her mum, Charlie. The cop that always tried to arrest him and the boys.

They went surfing then headed up to the diner. Nosy Colleen inspected them all in disgust, she didn't mind Brax though.

He was respectable and his youngest brother wasn't technically a River boy. Heath. Ugh! He was a trouble maker in Colleens eyes.

They all ordered a drink then Brax tipped Colleen who took it quite happily. Sam and Brodie sniggered, tbey were upto something.

"So Brodie, i am planning to apply for the job at the diner, Irene offered it to me" Brodie said so Colleen could hear. Colleen looked horrified and shuffled into the back where Brodie and Sam laughed.

"Good one, see her face" Heath did the impression and they all laughed. Charlie and Watson walked in. "Alright Boy's? " Charlie asked suspiciously. "Yeah, why!" Sam said. "No reason" Charlie and Watson ordered coffee as they boy's sniggered and walked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brax heard his phone ring. "Hello?" "Hi Darryl" said Jake. "What the hell do you want?" Brax snapped just as Heath walked from the bathroom.

Heath looked confused, "Oh...i said I'd get you back. I know how" Jake chuckled. "I know what would _really _get to you...burying one off your brothers" Brax sat bolt up. Heath knew it was Jake and pulled on his T-shirt before sitting on the sofa.

"What" Brax snapped down the phone, Jake chuckled at Brax, he knew he would crumble at his hands if his brothers where involved.

"Mmm, Oh look. Casey is standing not far away, maybe i should go and-" "Leave him alone!" Brax shouted.

Jake laughed again. "Keep and eye out Darryl" The phone went dead. Heath started asking questions. Brax just whipped out his phone and called Casey.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up" Brax said. "Hello" said Casey. "Casey! Thank god, look get home now!" "why?" "just do as i say Casey, don't argue with me" Brax put the phone down.

Heath looked at Brax expectantly. "What was all that about?" he said. "Jake is gonna target you and Casey so i need to know where your going and when you'll be back okay?" Heath didn't say anything, "okay!" Brax shouted. "Yeah, okay...calm down man".

Casey walked in. "Hi, what did you want?" he asked. "nothing...just...go to bed" Brax said. "It's 6' o'clock..." Casey frowned. "Do ya homework then" Brax smirked, Casey sighed and stropped if to his room.

* * *

Casey left the house, he hated school, he was dyslexic and struggled greatly. He saw the familiar mass of curly brown hair bob up and down by the diner table. Ruby. Casey walked to her, "Hey Rubes" he smiled, "Hi Case! Did you bring your history book by any chance?" Ruby pleaded.

"Nope, why? You forgot yours didn't you" Casey shook his head. "Yeah, Mr Thomas is gonna kill me! Wait here and I'll run home and get it...please?" Ruby looked at him with her big eyes.

"Fine, hurry up" Casey said and watched as a hyper Ruby jogged of and almost knocked Down Xavier. "Sos!" she shouted.

...

Brax grinned at Heath, he was chatting up a blonde girl. His phone went again. Jake.

"What?" Brax snapped, "oh, that's nice to great an old friend" Jake sniggered. Brax growled. "Just to let you know...Wait. I'll let yoj find out yourself" The phone went dead.

Brax frowned. He saw Heath jog back up to him, the girls number on his palm. He saw Braxs face and frowned, before he said anything Brax's phone rang. "Hi?" "hello Brax, it's Geena Palmer...Casey hasn't turned up for school today" "What!" "He-" Brax put the phone down and ran to his Ute, followed by Heath.

* * *

Casey woke up with a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was leaving his school bag with Xavier and Sasha To get _his _history book.

He also remembered leaving the share house and seeing the flash of a bat.

Where the hell was he? Casey rubbed his eyes and sat up. Still in his school uniform, He yawned. He was jumped up as soon as he saw Jake pivoric and Hammer looking at him. "Hi Braxton" snarled Hammer.

I"Get lost Hammer...Brax is so gonna kill you" Casey said, he noticed he was outside Jakes little hide out. Deserted. "Yeah, maybe but after we kill you" He said casually.

Casey narrowed his eyes, 'great' he thought. Just then a Black Ute skidded onto the grass. Brax saw Casey standing by Jake and Hammer. He stormed upto them. "You-" Brax cursed.

Casey looked down, feeling like a baby...having his brothers have to come and help him. "Whatever Braxton, I'm gonna kill Casey and you being here is better than i planned...you can watch him die" Jake said.

Hammer jumped to casey and Casey doubled over and hissed in pain as a sharp twist jolted in his stomach. "Casey!" Brax said as Hammer and Jake fled to car.

Casey collapsed into heap on the floor, Brax and Heath rushed to his side. "Br'x?" Casey whispered with closed eyes. "Oh god" Heath said as a red patch spread quickly across Casey's shirt.

Brax grabbed Casey's hand.

* * *

Brax looked at the black marble headstone. A few tears escaped down his cheeks, Casey. Heath was next to him, crying too. The blonde girl Bianca held his arm.

Cheryl Braxton lay flowers on Casey's grave. She started crying and Heath pulled her back gently. The police led Brax away, "Blood and sand Brax!" Heath called, Brax nodded.

He did what he had to do, no regrets. He would probably spend the rest of his day's in a prison cell.

He killed Hammer, Hammer had killed Casey and well...Brax saw him and went down hill from there.

"rest in peace Case, You deserved better than this" Brax muttered and wiped his tears away as he was driven back to custody.


End file.
